Dream Dark
by Ninety-nine bottles of Doitsu
Summary: Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku are normal teenagers with the exception of really weird dreams that haunt them, these dreams keep them connected on a very different level then normal friends. What they need to find out is how to stop these dreams before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, 2p axis! Wooooooo. I hope you guys enjoy this story because it will be completed, I am not sure about the gang bang but yeah. **

* * *

Night fell upon the beautiful wonderland that Feliciano Vargas was in.

The colors of the setting sun were so mesmerizing, Feliciano could not take his eyes off the sunset. That was, until, something else caught his eye. He turned to look at a mirror, it was of his height, except the glass did not show his reflection.

The glass was pure black.

Feliciano's amber eyes just stared into it. He couldn't move, it was like some trap pulling him in. Carefully he walked over and touched the center of the mirror.

That's when Feliciano saw unnatural pink eyes.

Once again he was trapped, those eyes, he couldn't let go. Slowly an arm came out of the mirror, first it was a gloved hand, them the arm which was clad with a tan, long sleeved jacket? It could possibly be just a normal shirt, Feliciano could not be sure of what the article of clothing could be.

Lost in his thought, he did not notice the arm slowly going towards his neck. More and more of the figure was coming out of the black mirror.

"Join the darkness."

Feliciano turned quickly to the left and found himself staring at himself, except it wasn't him. Those pink eyes were cold and a devilish grin played on the lips of the other Feliciano.

"Join the darkness."

This wonderland has just turned into hell.

"Join the darkness."

"No!"

Then there was a thump. Feliciano Vargas was laying on the floor, once again this dream found its way into his sweet sleep.

Lovino Vargas knocked down the door to Feliciano's room. "Bastards! Get away from my brother! He may be weak but I'm not!"

"Good morning, _fratello_!" The auburn haired boy put on a fake smile that he had been practicing for a while.

"Bullshit, don't give me that 'good morning fratello' crap. If you're not going to tell me what's wrong then fine. Now, get up it's Monday. And Monday means school." A small sigh escaped the older Italian, he had been worried about his younger brother for a while.

Feliciano was not being... Feliciano. His smiles were fake, and he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Whatever it is that is bothering the younger Italian will be the end of the poor thing. That didn't sound too good, and Lovino tried his best to get those thoughts out of his stupid head, but he couldn't. They were stuck there, floating around and making him miserable.

Lovino did not know who was more miserable right now, it could have been Feliciano or it could have been himself.

The thing Lovino did know was that, they were both fucked up, especially with all these stupid feelings that were going on between them. It was certainly not correct to have these types of feeling towards each other, they were brothers after all, but the heart wants what the heart wants, does it not? Even so, attraction is a hard thing to leave alone.

XxX

Feliciano Vargas felt so alone. He never really tried making friends, everyone naturally came to him but he didn't dare get close to any of them. He did not need any of those friendships.

Now though, he was feeling the loneliness. Feliciano had no idea why, the answer would come soon enough.

He went to turn around and walked straight into someone, he fell back and everything went black.

XxX

Feliciano woke up and found himself staring at a white ceiling. This was probably the nurses office, he was laying on a white bed thing.

"You are awake?"

Wow was that a thick accent. Feliciano could not make out the accent, this stranger was probably fairly new to the English language.

"Yes."

"Oh, _danke Gott_. I apologize for any injuries I may have caused you."

Who was this person?

"Ludwig, there you are. I have been looking all over for you."

There went another voice, and accent. Feliciano was getting a headache. He really did not feel like socializing right now, but he put on his most fake smile and walked out to greet the strangers. All he had to do was say 'thank you' for helping him to the nurse and be done with it. He opened the curtain that separated Feliciano from the strangers, and he was surprised when he saw them. They were nothing like the other stupid Americans that he had to go to class everyday. He found them beautiful, and they seemed welcoming, even if the tallest one seemed intimidating, Feliciano could see it in his eyes;there was more to him.

"Hello, I am Kiku Honda, it is a pleasure to meet you," the smaller male bowed. Feliciano was meet with brown eyes that held no emotion, black hair that had a blue-ish tint to it and bangs covered his forehead.

"I am Ludwig Beilschmidt," he held out his hand, Feliciano awkwardly shook his hand. Wow, this guy was very tall;he could possibly be the tallest in the whole school. His blond hair was slicked back and had piercing blue eyes, it was like looking at the Caribbean ocean.

"And you are?" Kiku asked.

"Oh right! I am Feliciano Vargas, I like pasta and pretty ladies!"

Kiku being the talented reader of atmosphere and eyes knew that the smile the auburn hair boy gave them was as fake as the statement he said, except the part about pasta there was more of a ring to it.

"It is our pleasure to meet you Feliciano."

"Where are you guys from? I'm from Italy!"

"I came from Germany."

"Japan was my homeland. I sadly do not remember it very much." (The first thing that came to mind was that he never came out of his house x)

"You guys should grab lunch with me! Both of you are really nice!"

Maybe Kiku and Ludwig could be actual friends. It sounded like a nice idea, maybe he could even confide in both.

Feliciano just felt connected to them, he did not know how, but he felt as if he knew them from somewhere.

Maybe things were going to get better, maybe the dreams could go away, maybe he could stop feeling this horrible feeling called loneliness. At the thought, Feliciano found himself smiling a genuine smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo, chapter 2 in da house. I hope it's making sense so far, and I hope it's kind of creepy. Well, as it progresses I'll try to make it creepy, making things creepy is kind of hard, anyway enjoy to those who read this fic. **

* * *

Ludwig Beilschmidt found himself laying a in field of cornflowers, he sat up and looked around, only to find that he was alone. The only sound was the wind blowing, but it was not calming, in fact, it was a little creepy. He picked up one of the vivid blue flowers, it was such a beautiful color.

He felt peaceful for a moment, except the cornflower started to dissolve in his hand and turned to black ash which continued to happen with all the other cornflowers that surrounded him.

Ludwig was now surrounded by black ash.

This could not mean anything good.

"Join the darkness."

That voice, it sounded familiar.

"Join the darkness."

The sun had begun to set, hues of pink and orange brightened the sky, it would have been much enjoyable without the other person that was with Ludwig.

"Join the darkness."

Ludwig finally looked up and caught the eyes of the stranger. Him, it was himself. He quickly stood up, throwing a punch, but his fist was caught. The other was strong.

"Join the darkness."

Light purple, that was the color of his eyes.

Unnatural, no one could possibly hold that color of purple in their eyes.

What was this? Ludwig could not possibly understand the meaning of this dream. Was it even a dream?

The other Ludwig let go of the fist he caught, "join the darkness."

Ludwig did not understand why he kept repeating that phrase. Join the darkness? What could it possibly mean? He had so many questions, but was quickly brought back into this demented reality, a large knife was up against his neck. He started to struggle against the other Ludwig but that only caused the knife to move and cut his throat a bit;the blood started to come out.

"Join the darkness."

"Ludwig, you okay? You were screaming and thrashing around," Gilbert Beilschmidt was shaking his brother awake.

Ludwig Beilschmidt awoke coughing, Gilbert ran to get him some water, Ludwig drank it fast and laid back down.

Gilbert stared at him for bit and laid down with him. "Going to school?"

"Yes, I do not think it would be right to miss our first day."

"Awesomeness does not need school."

Ludwig turned to look at his older brother, bright red eyes looked back at him. The blonde smiled at the silver haired man, this was one of those brotherly moments.

"Come on, I guess we're going to school then," Gilbert got up and walked out, his younger brother followed and both enjoyed breakfast and got dressed.

Both left their lovely abode, to journey out to high school.

XxX

Somehow Ludwig managed to make a new friend.

His name was Kiku Honda. Kiku got stuck with the German and had no other choice but to show him around, which lead to Ludwig bumping into a person.

Who ended up being a cute Italian boy named Feliciano. He did not seem to hold any anger towards the blond bumping into him.

All three ended up having lunch together.

"What do you both have after class?"

"I have chemistry." Kiku said.

Ludwig took out his schedule to check, "I, too, have chemistry."

Feliciano looked ecstatic "Yay! Who do you have?!"

Both Kiku and Ludwig responded 'Mr. Jones.'

"You guys are in my class! Ve~"

"It seems so, it will be quite an experience," Kiku said.

Ludwig agreed with the Japanese boy.

It seemed that anything that would include the Italian and Japanese boys would be interesting, they did make an interesting group, after all it wouldn't be any fun with boring people.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had just started to rise, and the sky was filled with hues of pinks and oranges. Kiku Honda could not stop staring at the cherry blossom tree that stood in the middle of a giant field.

He walked closer and reached to grab the light pink flower, Kiku wanted to put one in his hair it would give a nice touch to the kimono he was wearing. The kimono was more feminine then the other wardrobe he wore.

Once the cherry blossom was in his hair, Kiku started to walk away he had gotten what he wanted and there was really nothing else to do.

He suddenly had the urge to turn around, which was very odd.

The only thing behind him was a mirror dripping bright red blood, Kiku could not form any words. He could not find his voice.

All Kiku could do was stare and stare at the mirror, the blood kept dripping down like a waterfall. He found a reflection, red eyes caught brown and Kiku was not able to turn away.

"Join the darkness."

That was his voice, his voice, another him.

His reflection was alive.

Was it even his reflection? The red eyes spoke for themselves, that was Kiku in every way possible, down to his last hair but those eyes were so cold, so evil.

"Join the darkness."

Kiku was not sure why he could not run, he was stuck.

At least he was stuck until he fell on the ground and was suddenly staring at his reflection; who was not a reflection at all anymore because he was now standing above Kiku pointing a katana at him.

This was all kind of scary.

"Join the darkness."

"Gah!"

Kiku Honda found himself staring a his older brother Yao Wang.

"Kiku, get up! It is time for school."

"Good morning Yao."

"Yes, yes good morning Kiku would you mind waking up the others? Mei is making breakfast and I have to get ready to work. Don't be late to school again, though. I will kill you slowly got it?"

"I understand."

"Now, I love you, good bye." Yao left the room blushing, he always felt so awkward saying phrases of affection to his family members.

"Wait, Yao!"

Yao instantly turned around and walked back to Kiku's room, "yes?"

"I...I love you too."

Once Yao left the room, Kiku hauled himself up from the bed and dragged himself down the stairs. There were way too many video games that needed to be played, Kiku did not have time for school. Yao had already taught him everything they teach at stupid schools. Stupid school system, he was obviously smart enough to skip straight to collage but nope, the idiots kept him in the hell that was high school.

As Kiku kept mumbling on about the horrible education that he received, in the kitchen hell was breaking loose.

"Hey, step off! I'm trying to make breakfast!"

"Yeah right! You call that crap breakfast! I can obviously make better eggs then you ever could!"

"You two are such losers."

"II sadly agree with Leon."

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!"

"I can be on your side and still agree to you being a loser."

Kiku's siblings were at it again, when has there ever been peace in this house.

Yao came running downstairs trying to pick his hair up, which lead to him missing a step and falling flat on his face.

"Aniki!" A brunet ran over to the fallen Chinese man, and lifted him up carrying him into the kitchen bridal style.

"Aiya! Yong Soo, put me down!"

"But aniki!"

"Put me down now. Arthur will be coming any minute now and I have not even picked my hair up!"

"Aw~ that is so cute!"

"Shut up Mei!"

A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes was giggling at Yao because she knew that he had a small crush one this Arthur guy. "Oh come on Yao, you are head over heels for this guy." Mei could not help herself. She loved to tease Yao.

Kiku slowly pulled himself away because they had yet to notice him. He got dressed and left without breakfast because his family would starve to death before they stopped fighting.

XxX

Kiku just had to get stuck with the hot German guy.

First it was the hot Greek guy, now this attractive German? How is he going to survive? His heart would not be able to go on if a cute Italian popped up too.

Which is exactly what happened.

Kiku was having lunch with an adorable Italian and a sexy German.

God really did have it out for him.

* * *

**Thank you for those whole have followed and Favorited. I would appreciate a review...**


End file.
